


Infinity War: Clint's Ending

by ScarletRogue1881



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Another one bites the dust, Infinity War spoilers, More Dust Puns, Other, Sad Barton, crossposted on tumblr, dust in the wind, headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRogue1881/pseuds/ScarletRogue1881
Summary: AVOID IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN INFINITY WAR!Just a little headcannon on what may have happened at the end of the movie featuring everyone's favorite archer Clint.





	Infinity War: Clint's Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little thing a while ago and posted it on Tumblr after using it to torture some of my closest friends, because that's the type of person I am. And I finally decided to post it here.   
> Feedback appreciated :)

Clint had been watching the unfolding events from his farmhouse, keeping his family close. Laura’s thankful he’s not out there.

  
  
When the story breaks on the news of people dissolving in the streets, Clint tries to call Nick Fury, only to get his answering machine. 

  
After his third try to reach Fury, he hears Laura screaming his name.

  
Running into the kitchen, he just makes it in time to see the last bits of her fade away.

  
Panic floods him as he yells for Lily and Cooper.

  
He falls to his knees when he finds Lily’s Captain America bear lying in the yard.

  
The cries of Nathaniel pulls him back into the house.

  
With heavy footsteps he heads to his toddler’s room, following the wailing.

  
He feels his heart lighten slightly when he sees his baby boy standing up in his cot, his little arms outstretched toward his daddy.

  
“It’s okay, buddy, everything’s going to be okay.”

  
Clint picks up Nathaniel Pietro and cradles him close to his chest.

  
Were things going to be okay? He’d lost his wife, his eldest son and little princess, but he still had someone to look after and love.

  
“Everything’s going to be okay, I promise”

  
Just as the words leave his lips, he feels his baby boy’s body getting lighter.

  
He’s terrified to look down.

  
When he does, he’s met with the big blue eyes of his son, still tear-filled, cheeks rosy red from the screaming.

  
More of his body fades away, until Clint’s left with empty arms.  
   
Clint wasn’t sure how many hours had passed.  
   
He was still slumped against Nathaniel’s cot, tears dried but empty inside.  
   
The front door opens and he hears soft clicking heels.  
   
“Clint?”  
   
Natasha feels her heart breaking as she finds her oldest friend, her partner, her brother in this much despair.  
   
What makes it worse is that she understood he’s lost everything and she had even more bad news to break.  
   
“Who else?” Clint asked in a raw voice.  
   
“Wanda.” Natasha replies with a heavy heart.  
   
His head falls, his chin hitting his chest.  
   
Wanda may not have been his blood, but that didn’t matter. She was a child when he found her, who needed help and care.  
   
She deserved better.  
   
Natasha watched as Clint silently broke even further, she slowly walked over to him and sat next to him.  
   
“It’s going to be okay, Clint,” She murmured, wrapping an arm tightly around his shoulder, letting him sob into her neck.  
   
“We’re working on a way to fix this, we’re getting everyone back. I promise”  
   
Clint doesn’t believe her, Natasha hardly believes herself.  
   
Then again, they’d all lost so much, what else have they got to lose?


End file.
